


Horsing Around

by redbluezero



Series: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Modern AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Humorous Ending, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluezero/pseuds/redbluezero
Summary: Ingrid confesses to Glenn on the playground. Being both a rambunctious little boy and a Fraldarius, he does not react well.





	Horsing Around

A surplus of children between the ages of six to ten crowded together in the courtyard. In the middle of them all stood Ingrid and Glenn. Ingrid’s eyes were squeezed shut, and her arm was extended. In her palm rested a cartoon horse keychain. It was enamel, the coating shining in the summer sun. Glenn simply stared at it, dumbfounded.

“Um…” he mumbled, not sure what to say. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him, almost demanding him to take action, but he didn’t even understand what was going on or why he was even surrounded by half of his grade in the first place. Whether he was sweating because of the hot sun or the pressure, he couldn’t tell. In a fit of desperation, he glanced over at his brother.

Felix was usually carefree. However, at that moment, he looked somewhat… disappointed. He huffed and walked over to Glenn, got close to his ear, and began to whisper.

“That’s Ingrid’s favorite keychain,” he told him, hoping he would put two and two together. He did not.

“So why’s she giving it to me? Your best friend is weird,” Glenn grumbled, much louder than he should have. A few kids in the crowd gasped at his comment; he looked at the flustered girl and realized why. Uh-oh, had he hurt her? Her eyes were welling up.

“Because she likes you, dum-dum!” Felix replied, irritated. Glenn’s face turned bright red and his jaw dropped. Everything finally made sense. He looked at his classmates, then at his brother, then back at his classmates. His head started to spin from all the shaking. But then he finally looked at Ingrid. She didn’t move a muscle, just kept offering the keychain, despite the fact that she was clearly holding back tears. He gulped, looked away, and quickly snatched the keychain.

“Crushes are stupid! Girls have cooties! B-but whatever, I’ll take your dumb keychain,” Glenn finally told her, his voice awfully loud and high in pitch. With that, he ran out of the courtyard, slamming the metal gates behind him. Ingrid, who really couldn’t take it anymore and thus began sobbing, took off in the opposite direction. Whispers broke out amongst the observing children.

“Shut up!” Sylvain shouted at them, managing to silence most of them. He held a certain authority as a fourth grader, after all. But after that, himself, Felix, and Dimitri took off after Ingrid.

They found her in the dog park down the block, sobbing quietly on a bench. She hid her face in her hands, but that didn’t stop the tears from dripping everywhere. The three boys looked at her solemnly, nodded, and marched on over to comfort her. The bench really was only meant to fit three people, but they squeezed themselves in anyway. It was worth it for their friend.

“I didn’t think he was gonna be a meanie about it,” Felix began. He was closest to her, after all. It wasn’t obvious, but he felt bad for letting her down. He was the one who had told her to confess, after all.

“At least he took it,” Dimitri reassured. He always did see the glass half full; that was something Glenn had learned in class and told the younger members of the friend group earlier that week.

“Why didn’t you come to me for help? Y’know I’m good with romance,” Sylvain replied, feigning hurt. He hoped to lighten the mood with jokes, since Felix’s negativity and Dimitri’s positivity were not working. Thankfully for the group, it worked. Ingrid chuckled from behind her hands, and slowly lowered them. Her cheeks were tear-streaked, but they were drying up. Her lips curved into a smile.

“As if!” she shot back through stifled laughter. For the time being, she was happy again, and everything had gone back to normal. The miserable encounter with Glenn was not front and center in their minds, and the four of them spent the rest of the afternoon chatting on the park bench. They were just a bunch of happy children enjoying a summer day.

A week or so later, Ingrid went over to the Fraldarius household for a play-date with Felix. Summer vacation had begun, and so they met outside of school. When Glenn saw Ingrid through the window, he sped to his room.

“Don’t break my house!” Rodrigue called from the doorway, hearing his older son stomping up the stairs. He shook his head and apologized to Mr. Galatea about the ruckus, saying something about kids being kids. While the men made idle chatter, Ingrid ran over to her best friend. The two got set up playing pretend, grabbing plastic weapons from out of a toy bin.

“Hiyah! Take that, Kyphon!” Ingrid shouted as she flung her diamond sword. Felix blocked it with his green lightsaber just in time.

“Too bad, Loog!” he taunted. The game was fairly simple; they roleplayed as the characters from _ Loog and the Maiden of Wind _and engaged in sword fights. They didn’t have the official toys that went with it, but Felix was saving up money so that he could buy Lúin and the Aegis Shield. Even though he didn’t like the books much, he really liked the weapons, and so the game was a good compromise. After a long battle and lots of bickering over who won, they got bored and moved onto the next game.

“I’m gonna go get Battleship!” Felix said before scurrying off to the second floor of his house. He was on his way to his room when he passed by his brother. Glenn sat on his bed, playing his new DS game. He had old Apple earpods plugged into the system, probably to drown out the world. It worked, because he didn’t notice Felix in the doorway until he started yelling his name.

“What?” Glenn pulled out an earpod. His eyebrows furrowed and he snapped the DS shut.

“You didn’t say hi to Ingrid,” Felix said, accusingly. He crossed his arms and looked to the side. It was then that he noticed something very peculiar on the nearby desk.

“Because I hate her!” Glenn yelled, his face turning red just like it had on the last day of school. His friend had become a sore subject.

“Oh yeah? So why do you still have her keychain?” Felix pointed out, “If you hate her, then I can take this, right?” He swiped the little horse off of his brother’s desk. Almost immediately, Glenn leaped off of his bed. He even dropped his DS in the hurry. He made a lunge for the keychain.

“Give it back!” he cried. His face was all scrunched up and his fists were balled. He looked ready to use his martial arts skills to retrieve the keychain. Surprisingly, Felix obeyed, and handed it back to his brother without protest.

“Why?” His price for returning it was an answer. He waited patiently, watching his brother hold the keychain tightly to his chest. He knew that he’d get the truth. Glenn always criticized people up front, but was never short of praise behind closed doors.

“Because I like her, dum-dum!”

Yeah, Felix had hit the nail on the head.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly story that popped into my head while I was writing my bigger modern AU fic. And also because this fandom needs more Glenn content.


End file.
